Saving Brothers
by KNSJ
Summary: *Disclaimer- I don not own Harry Potter or the characters.* I have adopted this story from Szayel's Angel. Ginny and Hermione was about to return to Hogwarts for their final year. They hoped that it would be a normal year for once. Or that is what they thought until they were through back into the past to the year of 1978. Lets follow their journey to see what chooses they make.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note*

I have adopted this story from Szayel's Angel. I want to thank her for allowing me the opportunity to continue this story. I love the idea of both Ginny and Hermione going to the past and meeting the Marauders. I hope you all like it and review, follow, and favourite.

Chapter 1: Going Back

Today was a bad day for Hermione and Ginny. It started when they got on to the train actually. They quickly found a compartment for themselves as Harry and Ron had abandoned their education, choosing to instead help the Auror hunt down the rest of Voldemort's followers. They got in and sat there in silence for most of the ride. Neither of them knew what to say. It was one of the first time they got some alone and quiet. But of course nothing last long, unfortunately they got greeted by an unpleasant sight. Two worms slithered in and those worms were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Why, hello Granger nice shorts by the way. It's nice to see a skank like you can clean up for the first time." Malfoy said.

Hermione scowled, she was wearing s denim jean shorts and a top was red with the lettering gold that said, Proud and Loud, for Gryffindors. Along with knee high boots it was very appealing, pretty but not slutty. Ginny was wearing a halter-neck top with a glittery peace sign, high heel stilettos and a red skirt that said Buns of steel.

"Oh go fuck yourself." Ginny told them, rolling her eyes before flopping down on her seat.

"I'd rather fuck you, beautiful." Blaise responded with a waggle of eyebrows.

Hermione huffed and threw a book at his head, barely missing. Draco and Blaise finally gave up when they saw that they were getting nothing out of it and left. Hermione huffed went to close the door. But suddenly the train gave a lurch and Hermione and Ginny toppled over on each other in a tangled mess outside of the compartment. By a flash of bright light and with a swirl of dust they got a similar feeling to a portkey, except it was like getting shoved into a small box.

Professor Dumbledore was having an extremely odd day. For starters his hair was Slytherin green, his beard left silver. Then it was because Hagrid had introduced him to a marvellous creature that was convinced Dumbledore was a wizard named Gandalf. But the weirdest thing was two girls emerging from a cloud of dust in the middle of his office. They clambered off each other and sat on the floor, looking hesitantly at him.

"Errr... Professor, w-what happened?" A red-headed girl asked him, looking nervously around the room.

"My dear child, I don't know. I was about to get my favourite elf-made wine out when you appeared." He told her idly.

"Professor, we don't know what happened. But we were on the Hogwarts express in 1998 when we fell out of our compartment and appeared here." A bushy haired girl explained.

"Well that's going to be a problem, because it's 1978." Dumbledore mused.

The two girls looked alarmed before climbing off the ground and approaching his desk. "What should we do Professor?" They asked worriedly.

"Well you can stay here but we have some precautions to take care of." He told them.

"Precautions sir?" The red head girl asked confused.

"You will have to change your appearance. I think it would be easier if you were twins, don't you think?"

They nodded and he casted a spell on them. Ginny had light brown hair with pale, silvery skin, dark freckles that stuck out noticeably, chocolate eyes that were pretty. Hermione was different, she had Grey-Blue eye like the moon, her bushy hair was the same except it was a rich dark brown, and she had tan skin and became taller.

"That should do the trick, your last name will be Reeves and your first names are..." Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Ginny sir, and that Hermione. We're both Gryffindors by the way" Ginny told him proudly.

"Wonderful, now let me call the head boy and girl, both exceptional students and Gryffindors." Dumbledore told them, a merry twinkle in his eye.

The door opened revealing none other than James Potter and Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hard Life

Hermione and Ginny froze in place being unable to move. Lily Evans, a red haired beauty, and James Potter, the Harry look-alike, the people who in a couple years would give birth to their best friend and die a saving his a year later, the parents of the boy who survives the whole weight of the Wizarding World, and be relentlessly chased down and tortured by Voldemort. The girls were interrupted from their train of thoughts by James' voice, "Hello?"

Hermione came back to focus and replied with a quiet, "Hi."

Lily then greeted both girls warmly and led them up back to the Gryffindor Tower. They reached the portrait hole where the fat lady was sipping, no, chugging down some wine, "Password?" She said slurring a bit.

Lily said, "Kooky Fairy" and the portrait swung open.

Lily then said, "That's the password, if you don't mind what your names are?"

Hermione came up and said, "Hermione and Ginny Reeves. We're twins."

Lily looked at them with interest, "Fraternal Twins that's what they call them in the Muggle world twins born the same day but don't look the same."

"That's cool. Hermione and I are purebloods." Hermione then remembered they could either take up the muggle-born twins or pureblood. I guess pureblood would be easier, Ginny thought, I'm sure it will attract less attention.

Suddenly James came out of nowhere and stepped out into the hall, "Coming or not Evans? Hey and your names are? I didn't ask."

Lily looked at James with a scathing look and then said, "If you had any manners Potter you'd ask nicely. Well that's Ginny and she's Hermione, their pureblood twins."

James then looked curiously. "They don't look anything alike, silly Evans."

Lily turned red and then yelled, "CAN YOUR IQ GET ANY SMALLER POTTER!"

James ran quickly inside and presuming up to the boys' dorm to hide from Lily's temper. How'd they even get to stand each other, even marriage is beyond her, hmm thought both Ginny and Hermione at the same time. When they got into the common room it was the same as it was in the future overstuffed with comfy chairs and huge couches and pillows on them with the fire crackling warmly and reminding them how much they'd missed Hogwarts.

"It's just like in the future." whispered Hermione into Ginny's ear. Ginny then replied in a whisper,

"Expect were twenty years' time difference." After Lily had calmed down she led them to their dorms.

"So you guys are in 6th year too, I won't mind rooming with you. Here it is. 'll give you some privacy to change, wash up, and get ready. Also the house elves have some Gryffindor robes and PJ's brought to the room for you to change into." said Lily coolly said.

After Lily was gone Hermione placed amazing silencing and locking spells on the dorm and Ginny stepped into the shower quickly knowing this was going to lead into a rant.

"HOW CAN I DORM WITH HARRY'S MUM KNOWING WHEN SHE'S GOING TO DIE AND HOW? ALSO HOW SHE'S IS GOING TO LEAVE THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON HIS SHOLDERS! THEN SEEING HER AND JAMES TO, JAMES POTTER, HIS FATHER, I mean I can't doing it without making a mistake somewhere and just wait we're going to meet Sirius and Remus somewhere here too. They're probably in the common room right now goofing off not knowing that one of the best friends will be a traitor and become the reason their best friend and his wife are dead! Then knowing how Sirius dies trying to protect his godson and Remus is left alone and in pain." By the time the rant was finished Ginny was done showering and in her robes.

"Don't worry Hermione no one will figure out. Just calm down and act like a student and not a war hero. How about we sit with Lily and James and try to get used to seeing them so we don't spill anything?" Ginny told her, rolling her eyes as Hermione stormed off into the shower her newly dark hair moving wildly.

Hermione agreed with the plan that they have formed after the shower. Hermione put some light make up and put on the 1978. When she finished Ginny was waiting for her so that they can get down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thank God for Weasleys

Hermione and Ginny stepped into the Great hall, everyone's head facing them. They started to whisper. Everyone was wondering who they were.

"And here are our new students, Hermione and Ginny Reeves. They are both in their 6th year and have joined our esteemed Gryffindors." Dumbledore announced, his blue eyes twinkling.

They rushed nervously to the table and the usual mindless chatter resumed. The main topic was the two new Gryffindors. Hermione was use to the stares and chatter because of her friendship with the boy who lived. Ginny was not really that use to it. She felt like she was under a telescope being observed.

"Hey Hermia, Georgina." James said cheerfully as he reached for the toast. A hand swatted him across the head and he fixed it. "Sorry. Hey Hermione, Ginny."

"James you wanker, introduce us." A voice said and they turned to see three people standing behind James.

The first was a pudgy boy with watery eyes and blond hair. He was like a mixture of an Oompa Loompa and Dudley Dursley. The other was a tired looking boy with sandy brown hair and a long cut across his cheek, his amber eyes were the only visible sign of his problem. The last one took Hermione's breath away slightly. He has shoulder length raven hair, deep grey eyes like mist and an arrogant smirk.

"That is fatso, Peter, library whore Remus and normal whore, Sirius." James said carelessly, as his mind went on Lily.

"Correction, Lord Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Sirius." Sirius corrected.

Hermione snorted and Sirius looked at her. Hermione could see the joy and happiness in his eyes unlike when they were in her time where his eyes were dark and emotionless. Hermione know that Azkarban took a lot from him over the years. She did not want that to happen again but she knew that she could not change the future.

"My fair lady, I speak nothing but the truth." Sirius exclaimed throwing an arm around her which was promptly removed.

"Blood-traitor Black, the girls new don't molest her on her first day." A sinister voice said.

That voice Hermione knew too well. It was of course Lucius Malfoy, his blond hair shorter and his gruesome snake cane was just the same. Beside him was Severus Snape, sallow and stringy, Barty Crouch JR, strawberry blond hair and Ravenclaw robes, Bellatrix Black, her heavy lidded eyes staring disdainfully at them and Regulus Black, like Sirius but less handsome and more darker in looks.

"Ah, Lucy, Snapey, Blackey, Barty and Reggie." Sirius greeted darkly. "What brings you to the lion's side?"

"We came to greet the new girls." Snape sneered.

"My names Ginny and that's Hermione. Please listen to Dumbledore or at least call us by our names. Actually scratch that it's a wonder you can even think, let alone hear." Ginny said brightly.

Hermione slapped her hand to her face and the Marauders cheered. Lucius simply sneered and walked away. Bellatrix spat at Lily and followed Lucius with Snape, not noticing Lucius was watching Hermione with interest. Barty and Regulus walked off but Ginny noticed his eyes lingered on her before looking at her sister. She wondered if he was a death-eater yet.

Hermione wondered if there was a curse on her saying that her first lesson was always potions. She didn't fancy potions really. Slughorn was a horrible person not to mention there was her old potions professor also a slimy Malfoy and her torturer lurking in the classroom.

She and Ginny followed the Marauders to the Dungeons and were unfortunately greeted with chosen partners. Hermione was with Lucius and Ginny was with Bellatrix. Lucius leered at Hermione un-pleasantly. Ginny on the other hand was cursing under her breath as Bellatrix leaned across to Snape, who was paired with Remus, and they talked in low voices.

The lesson was nearly over and Hermione was now leaning as far away as possible from Lucius and she could smell his putrid breath. Soon she felt a hand on her thigh and Hermione gagged. Silently and un-noticing she pulled out a puking pastille and slipped it in her mouth. Puke flew everywhere, and covered Lucius and Bellatrix and Ginny who were in front of them.

"Oh dear, Mr Malfoy, Miss Reeves and Miss Reeves would you like to go up to the hospital wing?" Slughorn suggested eyeing the puke warily.

"Of course, sir." Hermione choked out and she followed Lucius out of the classroom with Ginny next to her.

Hermione slipped the other end of the pastille in her mouth and continued her way to the Hospital Wing, one thing in her mind. How glad she was that Fred and George had developed Puking Pastilles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ginny's Rage

Thank God for the Weasleys! What would we do without them? But Hermione and Ginny were still stuck with Malfoy and heading do the hospital wing. OH GOD! HE TOUCHED ME; THE BLOODY FUCKING GIT TOUCHED ME! Hermione thought to herself in rage.

Well I'm glad I had a couple of these on me before we fell out. But if Malfoy knew I was muggle-born he'd probably Avada Kadvra my ass before I could even meet Narcissa or try and makes me into Narcissa. NO THANKS! Well he could've had the decency not to put his hand like that on me.

Ginny was walking right by Hermione with Malfoy behind them giving the death glare because his brand new 500 Galleon robe was puke covered, but Ginny thought he deserved much more. Wonder what happened to make Hermione use one of those. Ginny didn't even know she'd bought them.

Ginny knew all too well about her brother's tricks and she was sure this wasn't a normal. Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy Sr. reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey looked at the sight in horror with the three kids covered in puke.

"Now what happened here?" She looked straight at Malfoy and then said, "Care to explain why these two young ladies and you are covered in vomit?"

Malfoy gave Hermione and Ginny the Your-Going-To-Regret-This look.

"Hermione here vomited on me and Ginny during potion and Professor Slughorn sent us down to the hospital wing." Malfoy said coolly not dropping his gaze.

"Well who was sick?" Madame Pomfrey continued.

"Her, but she seems to be fine now." Malfoy said, pointing his dragon hide gloves that he used for potion at Hermione sternly.

At least he hates me instead of trying to feel me up, Hermione thought. Madame Pomfrey casted a few charms and spells gave Hermione a potion and told all of them to go to their dorms and get changed. Now I'll have to explain this to Ginny. Oh where will I start? Hermione worried about in her head.

As Malfoy went down to the dungeons, Hermione and Ginny took the long trip back to Gryffindor tower. When they reached their dorm that they share with Lily, it was empty as obviously Lily was still back down in potions with Slytherin. Ginny and Hermione changed in awkward silence until Ginny finally said,

"Why'd you do that? Was Malfoy that bad?"

Hermione then turned and told Ginny, "His breath was horrible and his manners no better and while I was making the potion Malfoy put his hand on my thigh and started going up. I slipped a pastille when he did it so I could get away."

Ginny stood there looking shocked until she put up a silencing charm and yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY MALFOY AND HIS BLOODLINE SO THEY WON'T REPRODUCE THE SCUM THAT TORTURED US AT HOGWARTS!"

Ginny still did have her temper even looking as a totally different person.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Regulus Black

By the end of the week Hermione had enough of everyone asking if they should hold a bin in her face. It was funny sometimes, like when Sirius asked her whether she could play seeker for Quidditch and puke in his brother's face. Hermione and Ginny were having a lot of fun. In the evenings Hermione would study with Remus and Lily while Ginny, Sirius and James would mess about or sometimes play quidditch. Peter, the unknown Marauder would go to the Slytherin common room. But tonight Ginny had strayed away from the rambunctious teenagers and headed to a willow tree by the lake. She sat there, basking in the lowering sunset when a quiet voice was heard above her,

"For someone as loud as Sirius, you're awfully quiet."

Ginny looked up to see Regulus Black sitting in the branch above her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, curious about why he was sitting in a tree looking at the sunset.

"Until you came here, enjoying the silence and reading." He drawled picking up a book on transfiguration.

Ginny rolled her eyes, brushing her now familiar brown hair from her face

"Yeah, if you're quiet I'll be quiet."

Ginny watched the sky turn into a wonderful burnt orange. The sunset was one of her favourite thing about Hogwarts. You could see a beautiful when it goes down over the lake. Ginny thought that was the only insinuate thing now a days since the war.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Regulus said suddenly.

"Yeah, reminds me of my br-friends from home." Ginny said sadly, remembering all of her family and loved one at home.

She hadn't even bothered to think about her family. She wondered how George was mostly. He had sunk into severe depression and had destroyed every mirror in the house. He could not look at himself since Fred died. Tears sprung in her eyes and she gently began to shred grass absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked next to her.

"Merlin, you scared me then." Ginny scolded when she saw the face that looked like Sirius's but different, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing thinking about...things." Ginny replied sadly thinking about how in about 20 years' time her brother's body would lie in the great hall.

"Hey, it's ok. At least your parents don't pressure you." Regulus told her, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white.

"My parents are dead; my friends from home are dead. My friend George is slowly dying because his twin brother died and I haven't even bothered to mourn for them because I moved here so suddenly." Ginny rambled, not realising she was starting to cry slightly.

Regulus moved to hug her but was stopped by the approaching calls seemingly coming from his brother and his friends. Silently he climbed up the tree and Ginny rubbed her face and stood up.

"Coming!" She yelled back, casting one lingering at the tree where Regulus had disappeared. He really was different than Sirius had made him out to be. She left cheered up slightly.

Regulus marched through the dungeons thinking about his encounter with Reeves. She was nice, pretty and in lots of forms mysterious. He wished his damn bastard of a brother didn't call her away.

"Black, how nice of you to join us." Nott drawled.

Everyone was in a circle it was Lucius, Theo Nott, Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr, Snape and the rest.

"Now that we have arrived, it has come to our attention that the two new students are purebloods, therefore qualifying them for our...club." Bellatrix smirked.

"I doubt their join cousin." Regulus interceded. "They are both friends with my half-wit brother and the freaks he hangs around with."

"Well then that's our mission. Reggie you'll try befriending Ginny and I'll deal with the other." Lucius smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pictures

"How exactly are you going to do that, Malfoy?" Bellatrix said with a hiss at the end.

"Oh, I have my ways, Bella." Lucius said with a hint of amusement on his face.

Regulus was starting to wonder what he had planned. They then separated for the night. Regulus knew they'd be here next week like every week and talk about the things they have planned. By the time Regulus got back to the tree Ginny was gone. He wondered why she'd left so suddenly and right there where she was sitting was a picture Regulus curious picked it up and saw it. In the picture there appeared to be 8 people in what looked like the Leaky Cauldron a boy, one that looked much like that arrogant Potter his brother is friends with, but had a lighting shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. Also a couple of middle aged people both with bright red hair and the man wearing thick rounded spectacles with someone next to him a woman in some ragged robes Regulus figured his wife. Five children surrounded them all with bright red hair. A pair of twins, Regulus wondered if this was the George she was talking about and that was his twin. An older boy with Hogwarts robes a head boy badge and curly bright red hair and thin glasses. The youngest a girl she oddly looked like Ginny but a much younger version with bright red hair and a bit darker brown eyes. Next to her a girl with creamy brown eyes, and light brown bushy hair and she too oddly resembled Hermione the other Reeves twin. Last a boy standing next to the Potter-look-alike with freckles and the bright red hair and a long nose he was tall and his old robes appeared much too small for him. He, Potter-look-alike, and Reeves-Twin look alike standing arms draped over each other. Everyone was standing, waving, and smiling.

Regulus wondered why Ginny would have a picture like this; she was the only one here so it had to be hers. He turned the picture over and in neat handwriting written on the back said "Me, Harry, Hermione, Percy, Fred & George, Mum and Dad in the Leaky Cauldron, August 31st, 1993, my second year." Regulus was at a loss for words he simply stared at the picture with a slack jaw.

"1993? How? It's 1978 that's not possible." He whispered to himself. Regulus then thought what if she was from the future.

"Impossible you idiot there's no such thing as time travel." Regulus then thought about how they'd found a way to get back in time. Regulus decided that he wouldn't say anything until he was sure. He knew that he'd have to keep his guard up around them, but he liked Ginny a lot. Could he really trust her?

"I should keep my mouth shut for now." He said to himself.

Ginny then got back to the dorm and saw that Hermione was in the shower and Lily was down in the common room because she saw her and said hi on the way up here. Ginny then wanted to tell Hermione about Regulus but then thought against it, what if she didn't trust him, heck Ginny didn't even know if she should trust him completely. Ginny thought to herself, I'll just keep my mouth shut for now, better isn't it for all of us. Regulus isn't actually as bad as Sirius makes him out to be; maybe it's bad brother blood or something? Oh, well, Hermione's done with her shower. Now I can take a nice hot shower that is what I need. Hermione then stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed. She then asked Ginny,

"How was your day Gin." Ginny then said,

"Good, a bit interesting." Hermione then laughed to herself and said,

"What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Ginny then thought of a good cover up and said,

"Well having classes with Harry's parents isn't interesting to you? But you looked like you were having a good time with Sirius."

Ginny finished with an amusing eyebrow twitch. After they'd washed up and Ginny had her rage of a rant they headed down for dinner. Sirius called Hermione and Ginny to sit with them because they'd saved those seats Ginny ended up between James, Lily, and Remus while Hermione ended up next to Sirius. Hermione sat and looked at Sirius who winked at her and normally Hermione would be all focused on her class work or homework when he does that but this time she found herself focusing on Sirius' hair and how'd it feel if she was running her hand and messing it up while he was nibbling on her ne- HE HARRY'S BLOODY GODFATHER, GOSH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I didn't even be able to focus on my conversation with Remus for five minutes straight. Am I crushing? Nope, that thought is out of her mind. Not even close. Well maybe a bit but GRR whatever.

"EARTH TO HERMIONE?" shouted Ginny.

"Where was I? Oh yes, you looked a bit too obvious staring at Sirius' hair during all of dinner." Hermione then thought of a clever reply and then said,

"Coming from, Miss let me give glances at the Slytherin's table and students, one student in question Regulus Black." Hermione finished giving a pleased look when Ginny turned the famous shade of "Weasley Red" but of course she is still a Weasley isn't she?

Ginny wasn't going to lie she had found herself staring more than once at Regulus unlike his brother who has looks and the dark grey eyes, the defined check bones, and dark hair. Regulus has the lighter silver eyes, and his features were a bit softer he still did have the dark, long, and a bit curly hair same as his brother.

"What you thinking about Ginny? Not Regulus now are we?" she added a suggestive look at the end of her sentence along with the tone to match it.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Ginny said then threw a pillow at Hermione's head. And they ended with Hermione on top of Ginny and both covered in feathers and then Lily walked in and said,

"What happened here?" Hermione got off then said,

"Pillow fight, want to join?" Lily let out a sigh and muttered a couple spells and the room was back to the state it was in, she was really amazing at charms.

Even Hermione was impressed and that was not easy to manage. Lily then said,

"If you don't mind, I do want to go to bed, we do have class." Hermione went to bed scratching her head for thinking like that about Sirius.

Ginny then put her hand in her pocket she realized the picture wasn't there anymore.

"Oh God, no, did I drop it somewhere." She then said,

"Accio Picture!"

Nothing happened and she did the same thing in the common room and then she realized it was past curfew but the only place it could be was by the tree because she had it with her the whole day and she had it with her on the way to the tree. She could not risk someone finding out where she and Hermione were really from. She ran out to the grounds and made her way to the tree.

Regulus sat by the tree still waiting for Ginny to realize she lost her picture, he wanted to find out why it was dated like that. He was about to give up and go inside when he saw a figure coming at a run towards the tree.

"Missing something?" Regulus said. Ginny reached him out of breath and then took a breath in and said,

"That's mine. Thanks for holding on to it." She was about to retrieve it and run into the castle to avoid any questions that's when Regulus said,

"Then what about 1993?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cameras

Ginny stared at Regulus shocked. He knew it! She trembled violently and then began to speak in the strongest voice she could muster.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, just give me my picture and forget about otherwise. I'll go to Dumbledore and have you obliviated." Ginny told him.

"Fine, I don't blame you. It's not my secret to know, I won't tell anyone. But you should be more careful, you never know who might find out." Regulus told her before strolling back up to the castle, whistling a tune.

Ginny followed him eventually, not realising someone had heard them.

"Pssst, Hermione. Wake up, WAKE UP." Ginny whispered, now shaking Hermione violently.

"What Ginny?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Regulus knows." Ginny said, biting her lip.

"What!" Hermione gasped, leaping from bed. "Muffilato , Ginny how?"

"I left a picture of us after my second year with the date on it, I'm sorry!" Ginny cried.

"It's okay, are you sure he won't tell anybody?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, I threatened to obliviate him." Ginny whispered.

"Okay...good. Go back to bed; I'm getting up to read." Hermione said as she pulled a dressing gown over her semi-transparent night gown.

She tiptoed downstairs and sat by the fire, not noticing someone was sitting next to her. She suddenly felt really tired, and slowly she began to drift off, leaning against none other than Sirius Black. Sirius had been having nightmares ever since he had seen his great aunt Cassiopeia kill herself at his 16th birthday dinner. She'd stabbed herself repeatedly then hung herself.

He had one that night actually, her bloody, mangled figure dragging him down to the fiery pits of hell. He went down to the common room and the few house-elves that were stoking the fire left. He sat down and watched the fire lick around the embers in an entrancing dance.

He was nearly falling asleep when he felt someone sit next to him; he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw, to his delight, Hermione Reeves. She sat next to him staring as the flames and he felt her sudden feel asleep. She collapsed in an awkward lean against him. He maneuverer her so that she was leaning into him, his arm draped around her shoulders. He drifted off, loving the feel of her body pressed up against his.

Hermione was vaguely aware of murmurs and giggles surrounding her. She snuggled into the comfy body... WAIT body? She peeked one eye open and saw a mass of shaggy black hair, she then saw a flash and she jumped up sending Sirius to the floor. Sirius glared at Lily and Ginny, who were hiding behind a camera, and replaced the position of being sprawled across the carpet for casually leaning back against the sofa bottom.

"So what were you two up to if you catch my drift?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Blushing

Hermione then turned the classic Gryffindor red, while Sirius was sporting more of a 'Weasley Red'. Sirius turned to stare at Hermione and then they got up and glared at Ginny and Lily.

"Very funny I just fell asleep here and look who happened to be there." Hermione said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sure." Lily said with the most obvious sarcasm in her voice. She then turned to Ginny and said, "This picture will stay with me how about we go put it up in the dorm?"

Ginny didn't even need another second, "Yes!"

The girls ran up to the girls dorms and then Sirius and Hermione were alone once again in the common room.

"So what happened, why did I end up sleeping on top of you?" Hermione said quietly.

Sirius then explained the whole aunt nightmare problem and how she ended up sleeping there and just wanted to make her more comfy. When he finished Hermione had some tears in her eyes,

"Oh, Sirius I'm so sorry about your aunt and thank you for caring."

She then got up and hugged Sirius and stayed like that for a while until Sirius finally whispered in her ear,

"I never told anyone about her, not until now. It means a lot you listened."

Sirius then put his face deeper in Hermione's deep curls and then they broke apart and that's when they realized she was sitting on him with all her heat burning threw Sirius' PJ's.

Sirius' dark grey eyes met Hermione's magically altered dark blue ones and Hermione then leaned in closer until their faces were inches apart and then they heard the flash of a camera and there Lily was again with Ginny staring down at the two looking like deer caught in headlights.

"That picture is much better, and nothing was going on, eh?" Ginny said with a hint of amusement. She knew all too well how much Hermione liked Sirius but refused to say it. Lily then said,

"They're perfect for each other aren't they Ginny?"

"Absolutely." Ginny replied.

Hermione then stood up and said,

"If you don't mind I'm going to change into my school robes."

It's a Saturday you idiot. Well anything to get far away from them, but I wanted to kiss Sirius really badly. One week of being here and I've managed to almost kiss a guy, do you know how much that can mess up the future. And Harry's godfather no less.

By the time Hermione was done ranting in her head she was back downstairs and in her robes and the common room had Sirius there with James and Remus sitting next to him Remus reading and James playing with a snitch and Sirius deep in thought looked up at the staircase when Hermione walked in. James then elbowed him and gave him a wink. Sirius managed a small chuckle but that was all that was coming out. Lily and Ginny were on the other couch deep in a whispered conversation. No doubt it's about me, Hermione thought.

She then sat in a comfy couch near the fire and stared in the fire absent minded. Almost time for breakfast, at least I'll be out of here. A whole bunch of Gryffindors were doing their last bits of homework in the common room, and some were outside, even wondering about the castle, or just waiting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was then interpreted from her conversation when someone sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She then turned and saw Sirius something obviously on his mind.

"Well um, Hermione I was wondering if you'd want to come to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday. So what do you think?"

Hermione was shocked she then got herself together and then said, "I don't know Sirius."

Hermione then left Sirius sitting there alone. She did not know what she should do. Hermione told Ginny and Lily that Sirius asked her to Hogsmeade, and then Lily said she had Head Girl duties and left. Ginny then told Hermione to go to the edge of the forest.

When they got there they heard some ruffling sounds from behind a huge tree. Hermione went to take a closer look and Ginny close behind. Then they saw a man tall and dark haired he also was crouched over something, wait no, someone.

"Is he….?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione then took a deep breath and said,

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Hermione cried rushing over to the girl. He sulked off, angry at the fact he'd been caught and Hermione and Ginny turned to the girl who was absentmindedly brushing her robes off.

"Barty Crouch Jr.!" Ginny and Hermione said together.

The girl who was a Ravenclaw apparently from her tie had waist length dirty blonde hair that was a bit curly with brilliant blue eyes. She was still brushing her robes off when Ginny rushed over and started checking her,

"Are you okay?" Ginny said quickly.

"Yes, I quite am it's okay he was just trying to make fun of me I guess." The Ravenclaw girl said with a voice that sounded as if she was out in space.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous looks with each other. They know something was not right there. But they just did not know what.

"I'm Hermione and this is my sister Ginny Reeves." Hermione introduced.

"Oh, Hello I'm Onyx Runne."

They went back into the Great Hall chatting greatly and then sat down at their respected tables. It was only then that Hermione noticed Remus staring at Onyx and James then elbowed him and told him to sit down. Hermione was going to sit down when she heard across the Hall,

"HEY, HERMIONE COME SIT OVER HERE!"

She knew that loud voice anywhere it was Sirius Black and then the thought of how Hermione did not really give him an answer to their date. He really wanted answers. James was staring at Lily like a love struck teenager, which he is, and Remus was reading giving glances at the Ravenclaw table and Sirius was looking at her with joy and pointed to the empty seat next to him Hermione plopped right down in it and ate happily. Ginny was across from her and was staring directly at the Slytherin table making no effort to hide that she was staring at Regulus Black. Sirius then leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered with all the concern in his voice,

"Why's you sister staring at Regulus? Did he do anything to her? If he did I'm going to end him!"

"No, nothing Sirius he found something of hers and she is really worried he told someone about it." Hermione said thinking she didn't give too much away.

"What did he find?" Sirius asked looking intent to find out.

"A picture, I don't know anything more Sirius she was really embarrassed of something, maybe a really bad picture?" She said.

Sirius chuckled a bit at the statement, and then he said, "I'll talk to him for her, Okay Hermione don't worry. Okay sweetie?"

"You don't need to do that Sirius really its o-"

Sirius then cut her off with a kiss light as air but felt amazing. His lips so soft they felt as if nothing at all. Hermione quickly returned the kiss with the same passion. Sirius then pulled away slowly and with him leaving Hermione wanting more.

"Why won't you answer my question?" Sirius asked finally.

She quickly went quiet and Sirius was staring at her with a smirk but mostly confused even Dumbledore's eyes would be impressed. Hermione blushed as red as a beat.

"Look, Look Moony, Padfoot's got it on!" James said very loudly.

Hermione got up and reached across the table and messed up James' hair more than it already was.

"Shut Up, James!" Hermione said in mock-hurt even though she was red as a Gryffindor tie.

"Oi! Not the hair!" James yelled and went to try to flatten his hair in a useless attempt.

Lily Evans was however watching the scene in front of her take place intently and felt the small flick of jealousy when Hermione ruffled James' hair.

Ginny however was smirking at Hermione like a mad man she had definitely seen the kiss just as almost all of Gryffindor and a huge chunk of the Hufflepuff table next to them. Even the Slytherin's has seemed to see or have heard it, as well known gossip in Hogwarts travelled faster than an open flame in the middle of a forest. Hermione then got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table and asked Onyx if she'd want to study with her for the Potions exam on Monday.

"Sure, Hermione that's a great idea no one's ever asked me to study with them before." Onyx said in her usual out of space voice.

A pang of sympathy hit Hermione because she really didn't have any friends. Hermione was like her back in her first year and then she met Harry and Ron and they fought the troll in that year and found the Philosopher's Stone. Her life was never the same again she had her two best friends and never worried much about other people making fun of her and her blood status.

"No problem, see you later Onyx."

Hermione then rushed back to Gryffindors table and sat down by Sirius once again. Then she dug back into her Breakfast until she felt someone tap her on her shoulder lightly. She looked up to see Remus looking at her wanting to talk. She quickly rose up and took a sip of her pumpkin juice and wiped her mouth.

"Yes, Remus?" Hermione said politely.

"You friends with Onyx? That's good she doesn't have a lot of friend you know. She's really a nice girl but I don't know why everyone makes fun of her." Remus said.

"I met her this morning with Ginny in the forest. Don't tell anyone because when we saw her Barty Crouch Jr. was trying to do something to her because his robe was coming off and he was right on top of her and she really didn't seem to care." She knew Remus wouldn't tell anyone and was very loyal.

Remus' eyes flashed yellow and he gripped his fork with force and then growled out,

"What did he try to do?"

"Don't do anything about it Remus nothing happened, she didn't care, and no one was hurt." Hermione said worriedly.

Remus calmed down and then looked at Hermione with lots of concern in his eyes,

"You sure?"

"Positive." She replied.

He then looked at the Slytherin table and glanced over Regulus and then set his eyes on Barty who was sitting next to Bellatrix and they were having a whispered conversation. Remus then stared at Barty for a good two minutes and his eyes yellow from anger after Barty and Bellatrix ended their conversation Barty felt a strong pair of eyes on him and he turned around to meet Remus' yellow eyes across at the Gryffindor table. He then felt really uncomfortable and went to use the restroom. Remus then got up until he was put down with Hermione's hand.

Sirius came up from his plate to see Hermione trying to sit Remus down and he was putting up some issues. He reached over the table and then tapped James on his shoulder and pointed to what was happening, they both got up quickly.

"We'll deal with him, Hermione." Sirius said quietly.

Ginny also got her attention up and saw what was happening. She then took Hermione up to the dorms with all eyes in the Great Hall on them and most certain as Ginny turned around Dumbledore staring at both of them with interest. When Ginny met her eyes with his he then he smiled. Ginny couldn't have been more baffled at this reaction she and Hermione were going up to his office after class.

The girls then reached the dorms as did Sirius, Remus, and James. They went up to their respected dorms and right when Ginny and Hermione got in Ginny put up wards to tell them if anyone was near, locking charms and silencing charms were also added.

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "What happened?"

"I told Remus about what happened with Onyx, he sort of has a crush on her and he got mad when he heard what Barty did." Hermione replied sweat beading on her forehead.

"Oh, Okay." Ginny replied more surprised than angry.

All they didn't know was that Lily Evans being a brilliant witch got though all the wards and charms undetected and was trying to get inside the dorm to know what happened with James, Remus, and Sirius. She'd heard the conversation while trying to get in, she didn't mean to but it was impulse. Lily was the one to try to stay out of this.

"So what are we going to do about Regulus and the picture Ginny? If he pieces it all together and tells anyone we're done for it." Hermione said worriedly.

"That's why we're going to Dumbledore's office today after classes. Speaking of classes don't we have Potions right now?" Ginny replied.

That's when Lily opened the door and said, "What?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Highway Man

"Lily!" Hermione cried, a Hogwarts a History book falling from her bed.

"What are you on about? What did you mean about that stuff? And about piecing stuff together and Dumbledore's lessons?" Lily asked, her face starting to turn Weasley red.

"Well you see, my sister and I are taking lessons with Dumbledore for confidential reasons and well, Ginny's got a crush on Regulus and we think he may know." Hermione thought up, it was accurate and couldn't be questioned.

"Oh My God! GINNY!" Lily squealed and she practically rugby tackled Ginny onto the bed.

"How long have you had the crush? Do you think he has a crush back? Do you think you could get Sirius to set you to up? Do you think he knows and is planning to ask you to the Halloween Ball or Hogsmeade!" Lily gushed her face shining with excitement.

"WAIT; what Halloween Ball?" Ginny asked

"The Halloween Ball, it a tradition! Just like it's usually a tradition for the Hogwarts cutlery to be silver, although they changed it for a while." Lily rambled.

"But...but.. WE HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING TO WEAR!" Hermione told Lily hysterically.

"We'll ask McGonagall if we can go one day before the Ball but right now we're running late for Potions!" Lily said as she swooped down on her books in a Madam Prince way.

Today had been tiring, first Potions where Slughorn made them make Amnortea and Ginny was sure she smelt a spicy scent ,which she associated with an old Slytherin Quidditch Jersey she used to wear to bed when they were staying at 'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,' Cinnamon and a dusty smell. Hermione's had been Wet Dog, freshly cut grass and a smell she thought smelt like Sirius. The bad part had been Lucius trying to sneak some into Hermione hip flask.

It happened when James brought a dozen fiery red lilies to Lily in the middle of Ancient Runes, the only class which Hermione and Lily shared with Sheila. Sheila thought they were hers until the note began to sing, it sang in a voice that sounded just like Ginny and it sang:

_To missus Lily Evans_

_A rose by any other name,_

_would step straight into loves cruel game,_

_but not you, you'd wait for the prince to save you,_

_And from the moment I saw you I knew,_

_That I wanted to be the prince._

_Love from a not-so-secert admirer._

Lily was shell shocked and at the end of the lesson took the bouquet and unfortunately bumped into a rather jealous Sheila.

"I don't know why you'd think James would want to marry YOU, I was in an arranged marriage until he found the ginger bint!" She told Lily maliciously.

Lily didn't know quite what to say, after all she had always thought James' marriage proposals and Hogsmeade invites were simply because he was a player, but she didn't realise how much he'd given up. He had given a marriage proposal to one of the richest witches in England for her. She pulled out one of the flowers and tied a simple note back to him on it. It was time she told James how much he meant to her.

Ginny strolled absent minded to the Great Hall for dinner when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a broom cupboard. Lighting her wand she searched for the culprit and found him; it was Regulus.

"What the hell did you shove me in here for?" She hissed at him.

"Sorry but we need to talk." Regulus said, also lighting his wand.

"Well hurry up, before someone catches us."

He responded with a smirk and leaned closer. "So you're not lying then?"

"Unlike most of the Slytherins I have better things to do than lie to people constantly." She said mischievously.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Here let me help you." Ginny replied sweetly and she began rubbing his forehead. "Has your ego been healed?"

"Nice, usually girls huff or slap me."

"Well that's because I'm special!"

"You got that right."

Regulus chuckled and slid out of the cupboard. "Meet me at the tree at 10."

Ginny ambled down quietly to the tree. It was the end of curfew in about 10 minutes and she hoped Regulus would be quick. He was sitting in the tree again but this time he was eating a green apple, rather like the ones Draco Malfoy would eat. "What is it with Purebloods and apples?" Ginny asked herself.

"So what happens in the future." Regulus asked as she approached the tree and sat down.

"Wait and find out." She retorted.

He sighed quietly to himself and climbed down the tree. "Listen I know something's wrong in the future, I can see sadness and loss in someone's eyes." He told her softly, lying down next to her.

"Let's just say death, destruction and loss." Ginny replied as Regulus fiddled with one of the Rue flowers growing by the tree.

While Ginny and Regulus was by the lake under the tree, there was more drama going on in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was coming down from her dorm room. She was hoping that she would not see Sirius since the kiss in the Great Hall. But to her luck there was Sirius by the fireplace waiting for her. Hermione tried to sneak past him but she couldn't. Sirius got up and walked to her.

"Are you trying to avoid me Reeves?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face.

"No of course not Black." Hermione said in return.

"Then how about you answer my question then?" Sirius said straight forward.

Hermione sighed and asked, "Which question would that be?" She was trying to play dumb but Sirius knew better. He knew that Hermione was smarter than that. Sirius raised an eyebrow and said,

"You know what question. Please give me an answer. Don't say that you don't know."

Hermione could see that he was nerves and was scared. Sirius had never felt like this toward another girl before. Hermione was different and Sirius knew that.

Hermione sighed in defeat. She could not get out of this. Hermione only heard a voice in her head saying, "Do it. Say yes. You know you want to."

"Sirius I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Sirius grin grew; it was from ear to ear. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and ran up to his common room.

Regulus looked over and saw that Ginny was asleep. They have been talking for a while now and did not know that she had fallen asleep on him.

"So much for talking, more like sleeping." He muttered before he to fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Memories

Ginny woke up to the chirping of a small bird and she moved a leaf from her hair and snuggled into the warm body next to her. My neck is killing me. Wait, why aren't I in the dorms? WHO'S NEXT TO ME!

Ginny woke up in a flash and turned to see Regulus' sleeping face and he was on his side and her face was into his chest and his hand over her waist while she has her hands around Regulus' neck. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn were rushing down to the tree Ginny tried to get up but his grip was too strong. Ginny poked him under the ribs and he began to stir. To late Professor McGonagall was already scolding her.

"Two students out of bed, and together by the forest. I thought you Miss Reeves had more respect to the rules. As for you Mr. Black you shall proceed with Professor Slughorn to receive your punishment as I will be taking Miss Reeves."

I'm DONE for. What's going to happen to me? The only thing Ginny thought of while walking back to the castle. They entered the Great Hall were everyone's heads were turned on them. No doubt the news had spread that they were found together sleeping by the forest. I mean its Hogwarts; the best kept secret was probably when a girl uses the loo. Slughorn stood by looking at Regulus trying to get out of this hole. While McGonagall was whispering fast into Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore gave Ginny a small wink and then said,

"Mr. Black and Miss Reeves you can come with me and you're Heads of House."

"Albus do you want any say in this?" Slughorn added in nervously after reaching Dumbledore's office.

"I just wish to speak to Miss Reeves alone." Dumbledore said quietly.

As everyone exited the room Ginny was scared as hell, and no doubt about it looked like it. Dumbledore took a seat in his chair behind his desk.

"Does he know?" Was all he simply said.

"Yes, no, kind of. I mean saw a picture of me, Hermione, my family, and Harry Potter. I'd written the date and when I took it for reference and I forgot I had it with me and it fell out of my robe, that's when Regulus found it. So we went to talk about it and we fell asleep."

Dumbledore had slight worry in his eyes, "I'm going to modify his memory. It's for the best. All he will remember is that he was taking a stroll outside and came across you by the tree and you talked until you both fell asleep."

"Okay." Was all Ginny could manage to choke out.

She left the office without another look. She ran past Regulus, Professor Slughorn, and Professor McGonagall. She ran into the Great Hall told Hermione to meet her up in the dorms and ran out. Oh God, this is going to 'cause more harm than good. Aw well, at least they'll have something to talk about for the next week.

They reached the dorms and ran upstairs and this time made sure to sensory charms so they could know if someone got close enough to hear them.

***Back In The Great Hall***

"What happened?" Sirius said with worry after seeing how Hermione's eyes widened in fear after Ginny whispered in her ears.

"Don't know Pads, think it's something bad?" James said.

"Sure as hell." Remus piped in.

*** Back to Dorms ***

"Really? Dumbledore said that." Hermione said worriedly as Ginny had explained everything that'd happened.

"Yes Hermione. Are we done now?" Ginny added irritably.

She hated herself for getting Regulus in this mess. What's going to happen to Regulus? Is he going to trouble? What if the memory charm goes wrong and he ends up crazy? Okay scratch that, it's Dumbledore he can totally mange a memory charm. Right?

Those were just a few of the thoughts going through Ginny's mind as her and Hermione walked back down to the Great Hall for breakfast and thousands of unanswered questions. They were in for a boatload.

Her and Ginny walked into the Great Hall, Regulus was there sitting as if nothing had happened. Hermione and Ginny went down to the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat by Sirius while Ginny plopped down in between James and Remus.

"What happened?" Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Later." She said hurriedly.

Hogsmeade tomorrow, date with Sirius, need to make up an excuse for what happened today. I'm getting much more than I bargained for in this date. Hermione thought to herself.

SHIT. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO.? That was the only thing going through Ginny's mind. They headed up for their first-hour classed after breakfast in the Great Hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: We're off to see the Wizard

Hermione and Ginny were ready to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione wore what could be a classic hippie outfit, a knee-length paisley brown skirt, a baggy white top with a brown braided belt and finally a simple pair of black slippers. Ginny on the other hand looked like a rebel of some sort; she was wearing a tight black top that had THE BEATLES written on it. She also wore flared jeans and army boots. Her hair was in a messy bun whilst Hermione's was loose.

As they walked to the common room Ginny could hear people muttering and she knew immediately it was about her and the Regulus incident. Of course Sirius was also one of the ones muttering.

"Hermione you look beautiful, Ginny you look horrible." Sirius said flatly.

"I'm sorry Black, have I done something wrong?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yes you have, by fraternising with a Death Eater!" Sirius barked angrily.

"Oh grow up Black, I'm a big girl I can choose who to talk to by myself!" Ginny yelled back "If you need me I'll be wasted in the Hogs Head."

Ginny stalked off muttering about twats and a waste of time. Hermione looked at Sirius, blushing. After the argument there date was increasingly awkward until finally Sirius spoke up.

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes, then the Three Broomsticks to meet Lily?" He asked sounding rather shy.

"Okay then." Hermione said with a small smile.

As they walked past the shrieking Shack Sirius' hand slipped into hers and Hermione's cheeks turned bright red but luckily instead of looking flushed they looked rosy like she'd been out in the cold for too long. Finally they reached Honeydukes and around an hour later they left and Hermione leaned in and pecked Sirius on the cheek.

"Come on, let's got to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said taking Sirius' hand in a bold move.

Ginny giggled as Aberforth reluctantly handed her another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Thanks *hic* Dumbledoer." She laughed

"Its Dumbledore." Aberforth muttered.

Ginny waved her hand as if to say whatever and took a long swig of her drink.

"Can I get some of that?" A voice said and Ginny turned to see Barty Crouch Jr.

"Sure why not." Ginny said handing him the bottle.

"I wasn't talking about just the Whiskey." Barty said, his tongue flicking out like a snake.

Ginny winked "Neither was I."

Once the bottle was finished Barty jumped up and offered a hand.

"May I walk you back?" He asked in a posh gentlemanly way.

"Why of course kind sir." Ginny laughed stumbling off her chair.

She linked arms with him and she suddenly started skipping dragging Barty along to.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." She sang as they skipped back to Hogwarts.

The Marauders and Hermione were very surprised to see Ginny skipping and singing with a very miserable looking Barty Crouch Jr.

"Oh look Barry its Regulus." Ginny said excitably pointing at Sirius.

"That's the other Black, Reeves." Barty said tiredly.

Ginny frowned and squinted at Sirius before dragging herself and Barty to him and inspecting him closely.

"Your right Barry, that isn't Regulus." Ginny said then suddenly she slapped Sirius.

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU REGULUS LOOK ALIKE!" Ginny yelled, before suddenly fainting on Sirius.

"Can I go now, she's been like this since she gave me the Firewhiskey." Barty said before leaving without waiting for an answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Finally

The next morning Ginny woke up with a major hangover. She turned over to see Hermione fixing her bed already in her clothes.

"How much did I drink, Hermione?" Ginny asked with all she could muster.

"You fainted on Sirius at the end of the day he had to carry you upstairs, no don't you dare ask for a hangover potion you're going to suffer this the muggle way."

"Fuck you." Ginny said as she turned over and slept again.

By the time Ginny had slept though her hangover it was lunch time. She plopped down by Sirius and James.

"Look who is back from the sleep of the dead. Come on Reeves did you not enjoy me carrying you to your bedroom?" Sirius said loudly in her ear.

She threw a sandwich in response.

"OI REEVES NOT THE FACE, IT'S MY MONEYMAKER." Sirius yelled.

A few of the female Ravenclaws nearby started giggling. James, Remus, and Hermione all started laughing loudly to. And a younger version of Filch came running down the hallway muttering a nice string of swear words on his way. Hermione turned to look at Ginny who was dumbstruck and they stared until Hermione finally said,

"He doesn't look much different."

Ginny started laughing under her breath. By the time Flitch reached Dumbledore he was wheezing. Dumbledore then stood up and said across the hall,

"James Potter, please go to Flitch's office for a detention slip because of the dung bombs you lit." Dumbledore said it but everybody could see he was laughing to.

"Well there's that, see you in detention Sirius, bye Remus, Ginny, and Hermione." James said as he took his pack up.

"Count on it Prongs!" Sirius yelled back as James went on his way.

One Week Later…..

Hermione and Ginny were sitting down in the empty classroom in the north side of the castle where they were sure they couldn't be caught. Hermione pulled out a gold chain with a sand timer hanging on the end, as Ginny was rifling page after page in the one of the oldest and biggest books Hermione could find in the Hogwarts Library.

"I can't find anything!" Ginny said as she huffed in frustration.

"I remember there being a section on time when I read it in Year 2, I checked it out for a bit of light reading, and yes before you ask like a dimwit this is light reading for me." Hermione told Ginny as she held the chain in her hand stifling in another huge book.

"AH HA! FOUND IT!" Yelled Ginny in victory as Hermione rushed over.

"Hermione what I don't get is why didn't you read this in your second year?" As Hermione started taking in every word.

"Well I was tired that night and said to myself I'd never need to get myself out of time travel trouble. But here am I regretting it." Hermione sighed as she turned to the next page.

Ginny started laughing after hearing the irony in the sentence.

"NOT A LAUGHING MATTER GINNY! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Hermione yelled in-between a yell and laugh.

As the read through and the book saying there was a way to reverse the effects but it'd be to make a new time turner and extend to the exact date you need to go, and it would self-destruct when they got there.

"Now how do we make a time turner?" Ginny asked as she slouched back with a huff.

"I will need to look that up; we'll be back here tomorrow." Hermione said with a look of determination that made her question if she had Slytherin qualities.

And they made their way back down to the Common Room, since it was Sunday and they didn't have any classes.

Remus had noticed that Hermione and Ginny had been sneaking out to the north side of the castle for long times the past week. Remus was never a nosy person but this had made his curiosity get the better of himself. Remus swore to himself he'd follow them next time they went off to the north wing. He wanted to find out the end of this and he wanted it soon.

Regulus Black was walking down the hallway on his way to the Great Hall when he spotted a familiar head of brown hair.

"Hey Ginny is that you? Haven't seen you in a while, how're you?" Regulus said when he cornered Ginny.

Ginny honestly had been avoiding Regulus since the whole memory Dumbledore and Hogsmeade thing. She was already blushing from embarrassment by the time he cornered her.

"Great Regulus, haven't seen you in a while too." Ginny said with a smile, but now she was blushing due to more than the embarrassment.

"You want to go out for a stroll before curfew?" Regulus asked Ginny as he extended his arm.

"Sure thing." Ginny replied tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

They'd strolled around the grounds for a while and it started to get a bit chilly and dark.

"Curfew in a little bit." Ginny told Regulus.

"You make it sound as if you're going through hell spending time with me." Regulus said in a mock-hurt voice.

"No, no I just meant I'm freezing." Ginny told Regulus as she turned to face Regulus.

"Well then I'll have to be the gentleman here." Regulus said as he unbuttoned his heavy cloak and draped it over Ginny.

It was that moment when Ginny realized how close she and Regulus were standing to each other. His perfect grey eyes, the sharp features, and the dark yet smooth black hair plus the slight pink of his cheeks made him seem softer, a little bit of a boyish quality around him but the looks of a man.

Who knows who leaned in first but soon their lips were connected, warm and soft as the kissed against each other. Regulus took Ginny in his arms and added a bit more pressure to the kiss as Ginny stood on her tip toes to reach Regulus since he was so tall. When they finally came apart for breath Regulus tucked a loose hair from Ginny's ear and whispered in her ear,

"No idea how long I waited to do that." Panting slightly, he took her hand and led her back up to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I hate you**

It had been a few days since the fateful day when they, Regulus and Ginny, kissed. And, unfortunately for them, they had been discovered. By the Marauders. Crap.

The day they heard this started out like normal. Lily yelling at James for something, Sirius pranking Snape, a call of mudblood from some Slytherin asshole. It was normal like always. Ginny was still taking a shower at this time, so to her it was also normal. Until Lucius Malfoy arrived to the Gryffindor table. His blond hair slicked back, as usual, and a snobby sneer plastered on his pale face. His silver eyes brushed over the, in his opinion, disgusting Gryffindors.

"So Reeves, how does it feel knowing your sister is a slut?" He said with the classic smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." Hermione said, frowning.

"What? Didn't you know? This is hilarious. Truly!" Malfoy laughed, gaining the undivided attention of Sirius and James.

"Malfoy, why are you here?" James said.

"Yeah, and where's your greasy little lapdog." Sirius said, searching for his hooked nose enemy.

"Don't you know either? How funny, Reeves and Black don't even know that their siblings were snogging." He said, flicking his hair femininely.

"What? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sirius yelled.

"Regulus and Reeves were kissing? I doubt you've ever heard of it, after all, girl don't use their lips on yours." Lucius sneered, leaving the innuendo hanging in the air.

Sirius leapt up at that but Hermione stopped him.

"Just piss off Malfoy." Hermione said, giving her most evil glare.

Malfoy merely smirked before strutting back to his table like a peacock.

Meanwhile, Ginny sat in one of the plush chairs in the common room drying off her brown hair. She heard bangs and then the door flew open. Sirius stormed in, James at his side. Behind him were Hermione and Remus, both looking nervous.

"Ginny!" Sirius bellowed.

"What?" Ginny called out.

Sirius whirled around and glared at her fiercely.

"What's this all about you kissing Regulus?! He's a Slytherin for god's sake!" He bellowed.

"Well excuse me for thinking I was allowed to kiss whoever I want." Ginny yelled back.

"I don't care who you kiss, I wouldn't care if you kissed McLaggen but I do care if you kissing someone I hate, namely my brother!" Sirius yelled back, not knowing how deep his words cut her.

Her face was shadowed as she looked at the carpet, her fists clenched into tight balls.

"I hate you Sirius." She said, before fleeing the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Stubbornness

Ginny sat on her bed contemplating what she had just done. Perhaps it was a little… irrational of her to tell Sirius that she hated him, after all, he had been nice to her since they had arrived in this time period. But, she didn't see why he was so upset about it. It was rather obvious that he was smitten with Hermione, so why was he so upset?

She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. Men! She leaned back against her bed and waited expectantly for Hermione to arrive. It wasn't long until she did, she strode in and leaned against the door frame and stared at Ginny.

"Don't you think it was a bit rash?" Hermione asked curiously.

"By that do you mean kissing Regulus or telling Sirius I hate him, because personally, I don't regret either of them." Ginny said, lazily opening her eyes to look at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and sat on the end of her friend's bed.

"I mean both, you barely know Regulus, until now you have never met him and in our time he was rarely spoken of." Hermione told her

"I know but, I still want to continue with him. After the war… Harry told me about Regales' story, about how he died getting the horcrux and I just... I guess in a way I admired him. He sacrificed himself to help defeat Voldemort and he refused to let Kreacher, his own house elf, die. I want to change that, to save him." Ginny explained, turning over so that she now lied on her stomach. "We're in the past Hermione, we could make a difference, we could save the both of them, Regulus and Sirius."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes and smiled softly. "True, but if we change the timeline too much who knows what'll happen, after all, bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We might even create a paradox."

Ginny sat up and stared at Hermione a bit. "What?"

"Think about it, if we save some people's lives, then on the day we left for Hogwarts after the war, we might not have travelled in time then. Us… we would just disappear if we changed the timeline too much." Hermione explained. "It's just a theory though really, but we'll have to see."

"Anyway, I think you should apologise to Sirius. He likes us, and not to be self-centred, but I think he has a crush on me. Imagine Ron talking and snogging your crushes sister. It wouldn't feel good, would it?" Hermione explained and Ginny nodded.

Secretly, Ginny was still quite confused but for Hermione's sake she would apologise, being in a tiff with Sirius would only cause problems.

"I guess…but I will only apologise to Sirius if he also apologises." Ginny said, scrunching up her nose.

Hermione sighed irritably but nodded.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that, but you're both stubborn prats so one of you is going to have to be the bigger man and apologise." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny laughed care freely and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"A time will come when I stop being a stubborn cow, but today is not that day." Ginny said with a smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ah Oh

It has been a week since Ginny told Sirius that she hated him and neither of them had apologized for their words. Everyone was feeling awkward toward the situation. Of course the Marauders stood by Sirius and Lily and the girls stood by her decision. Hermione was stuck in the middle. She knew that Sirius was only worried and caring in his own way. But she also knew that Ginny had the right to like whoever she wanted.

Today was the same as the others. Hermione would sit with Ginny and the girls for breakfast. Then have lunch with the boys. She was not going to pick sides. Hermione would not go to dinner but she would go the kitchen and ask the house elves to make something for her, then she would go to the library to get away from everyone.

Hermione was not ready for today. As she was walking into the Great Hall for lunch you could hear yelling coming from the Gryffindor table. There was Ginny and Sirius having an argument. Everyone was circling them. Hermione squeezed through the crowd. There was James and Remus pulling Sirius away from Ginny while Regulus was holding Ginny back.

"What is going on here?" Hermione yelled. She was not happy that this was going on. Everyone stood quiet. Sirius stop moving and Ginny calmed down. Ginny knew that you should not get Hermione mad over these kind of things. "I thought you said you were going to apologize to him."

"I was until that ass opened his mouth." Ginny said still in Regulus' grip.

Hermione sighed and turned to face Sirius. She did not see the Sirius that she knew and cared for at this moment. She thought that he was being the immature joking Sirius right now, the one that did not know bounders.

"You need to know when to keep your mouth shut and when to open your mouth up. Ginny was here to apologize to you for how rude she was. She was being the bigger person on all of this. But of course you had to test her and just make everything a big deal. News flash everything is not about you Black. So how about you grow up and say thank you or I forgive you next time someone is trying to be kind and apologize to you." Hermione said trying to remain calm.

She turned around to leave, but Sirius would not let her. He got out of his friends grip and grabbed her arm. Sirius tried to turn Hermione around but she would not budge. Sirius had a tight hold onto her sleeve. When Hermione tried to pull away, you could hear a rip and her sleeve came right off. All you heard was gasps and murmurs.

Right in everyone's plain sight was Hermione's arm that had the carving of Mudblood engraved in it. She had totally forgotten to put her charms on to hide her scars from all of them. Now everyone in the Great Hall had seen it. Hermione ran out of the Great Hall leaving everyone behind.

Ginny ran after her. You could hear sobbing coming from an empty class room. Ginny slowly walked into the room. She did not know that Hermione had that scar. Ginny knew that she was tortured for some information from Bellatrix when the golden trio was on the run looking for Horcruxes.

"Hermione?" Was all Ginny could say.

There sat her best friend in a corner. She could see that Hermione was defenseless at that moment. Ginny walked over to her and just sat in front of her. They sat there for a while. Ginny thought it was hours but it was actually just a few minutes. Hermione had finally stopped crying. Hermione took a deep breath and said,

"We were in the Malfoy Manor. The snatchers had token us there because they knew that that we were, I casted a spell on Harry so that they could not recognize him. Bellatrix saw that we had the sword of Gryffindor. I guess that the sword was supposed to be in her vault. But Harry found it at the bottom of a lake near our camp. She tortured me by engraving this into my arm to get answers about how we got the sword. I told her that we found it in the lake but she did not believe me. I guess Snape gave her a fake sword and hid the real one for us to find."

Ginny sat there for a moment not saying anything. She knew that it took a lot of courage for Hermione to tell her.

"Can't you heal it?" Ginny asked knowing the answer already. But she had hope that she was wrong.

Hermione just shook her head and said,

"This is dark magic that Bellatrix used. It cannot be healed by magic."

They sat there for a few seconds in silence. Hermione then realized that everyone saw her arm that they knew that they lied about their blood statue. Hermione got up and ran to the Headmaster's office. Ginny was right behind her. They ignored all the whispering and all of the things that were being said about them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Problem Solved

Hermione screamed the password at the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office. She did not wait for the statue to move all of the way out. Ginny tried to catch up to her. She did not wait at all. She had a place in mind and that was where she was going to go.

Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk waiting. He knew that the girls would be on their way up any time now. Since the scene in the Great Hall there was talk everywhere, even the teachers were confused. They had to figure out a plan now. The door flew open and Hermione walked in, Ginny came in right after her.

"What are we going to do Professor?" Hermione asked worried.

"I do not know. I did not know that you had that." Dumbledore stated concerned.

"I did not want to bring it up if it was not important. I have many scars and they do not faze me any. They are part of me. I just don't show them anymore because of the stares I would get." Hermione stated.

Ginny had a few scared from the war but they were easy to hide and no one would question them. But she knew that Hermione had much more from the war and just all of the adventures she been on with Harry and Ron through out of their Hogwarts years.

"Well, you being pureblood will not work anymore. We have to figure something else out for you." Dumbledore said.

"Well, she can still be a Reeve." Ginny spoke up. Dumbledore looked at her confused. Ginny sighed and continued, "I don't mean blood. She could be adopted into the Reeve's family."

"That can work. You'll tell everyone that you are considered a Reeve because the Reeves family adopted you after your family and you were attacked by Death Eater. That is how you got that scar on your arm." Dumbledore explained.

Both girls nodded in agreement. Hermione was less on edge and calmer now that they had a plan in order. Hermione and Ginny turned to leave the office. Ginny had her hand on the doorknob. Dumbledore stood and said,

"Remember, if you decide to tell I will back you both up. I can see from you two that the future is a dark place. I would not stop you if you wanted to change."

Hermione nodded in response to what Dumbledore said. The girls left his office; Hermione was not ready to face everyone. Ginny grabbed her hand and they walked to the Gryffindor common room. When you entered the portrait you could hear talking and the main subject was the Reeves twins. Ginny walked into the common room first. Everyone stopped talked and starred. No one said a word. Ginny turned to see if Hermione was still behind her but she was not.

Hermione turned around and quickly left the Gryffindor common room before anyone saw her. She ran to the library where she knew that she could hide. Hermione went to a table near the back and started to cry again. It all just came out at once, everything that she was holding in.

Hermione really wished she could go back home. She did not want to be here anymore. She missed all of her friends. She missed Harry, Ron, even Luna. All Hermione wanted to do was be at the Burrow hearing the laughter and smiles of everyone she loved. But now she does not even get to see them. She was stuck here twenty years in the past.

Hermione heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly whipped her tears away and looked up to see who was there. In surprise she saw James Potter standing in front of her. She never had seen him come into the library ever. He took a seat across from her and did not say a word. They sat there in silence. James cleared his throat and said,

"Are you alright?"

"Not really." Hermione said sadly.

"Ginny told us everything. When I mean us I mean the whole Gryffindor tower." James said.

Hermione just nodded. She did not know what to say to James. Yeah they were good friends but not the best of friends. She would say that Remus was the closest she got to someone here besides Lily.

"I'm sorry about your family. How long has it been since the you know?" James asked not knowing what to say exactly.

"Thanks. It has been a few years. Let me guess everyone around the castle already knows." Hermione stated.

"Noooo…." James said. Hermione gave him a look of are you serious. Then James sighed and said,

"Yeah, everyone knows. That is Hogwarts. When you have a secret then everyone knows at Hogwarts. Sorry, but if anyone tries to mess with you because of your blood statue I will be here for you."

"Thanks. But I think I can handle the torment. But that is thoughtful for you to do that. You are a really caring guy James. You should show that side of yourself more often. Then maybe Lily will be easier on you." Hermione said with a smile.

James smile had grown when Hermione said that. Hermione got up from her seat and James followed. They started to head back to the Gryffindor common room. She was ready to face everyone. Hermione knew that she could not hide forever. She knew that Harry and Ron would not want her to be so sad and unhappy. Hermione decided from there on out she would not let anyone ruin her happiness and she would not cry over the past.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: What's Happening

It has been a week since everyone found out that Hermione was a muggleborn and not a pureblood. Ginny would always be by Hermione's side. To make sure that no one would bother Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny were walking to the Dungeon for Potion but when they turned the corner there was Lucius Malfoy blocking the hall way. Ginny looked toward Hermione and saw that she just rolled her eyes at him. They just keep walking but Malfoy would not let them pass.

"Malfoy just let us pass." Hermione said with no emotion.

"What you want to go this way you filthy slut." Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know if your dear sister wanted a night out on the town." Lucius Malfoy asked looking toward Hermione.

Ginny turned around to look at Malfoy and both girls were shocked that Lucius Malfoy would ask Hermione out. Before either of them could say anything they heard a deep husky voice behind them,

"She would never go out with you. She has more brains then you and she is smarter than that."

Everyone turned around to face Sirius Black. He was looked annoyed with Malfoy as much annoyance as Ginny and Hermione was. Sirius walked up to where Hermione was and stood beside her. She did not look at him but she spoke up and said,

"Black I can handle this myself. Malfoy my answer is…."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Confusion

All you saw was Lucius Malfoy fly backwards and hit into the wall. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and walked past both boys. She leaned down to Lucius and said,

"Next time I tell you to move out of my way you better. For your answer I bet you know the answer for that. I don't date worms like you."

Sirius just stood there not knowing what to say. Hermione turned around and said,

"What Black?"

Sirius came back to the world and not in his thoughts. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was different. She did not have the twinkle in her eyes that Sirius loved about her. Instead there was darkness and a stern star. Sirius finally found his voice and said,

"I just came to apologize to Ginny for everything. I should have let you speak before I opened my mindless mouth. I should have not acted the way I did. You should be allowed to see who ever you want, even if it's my little brother."

Ginny walked over to Sirius. She was surprised that he actually apologized for his mistakes. She was smiling at him and said,

"I accept your apology Sirius. Thank you."

Sirius smiled and nodded. Ginny gave Sirius a smile and a hug. They were friends again but both of them knew it was going to take a while for Hermione to come around. If it was not for Sirius for ripping her sleeve then everyone would not know about her secret.

They all walked to class together but in silence. Sirius knew that Hermione was mad at him and he deserved it. They walked into the dungeon and took their respected seats. Slughorn started his lesson by doing roll. When he came upon Lucius' name he could see that he was not there. Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius tried not to smile at that. They knew that Lucius was still in the hall.

Hermione made sure that she would not see him in class today. She had put a charm on him that would make him stuck to any surface that he hits. He was stuck at the wall until Potions was over. Hermione got to work on her potion alone for once and she really enjoyed it. Slughorn walked around to see if everyone was doing alright. When he came upon Hermione's table he saw that she was almost done.

"Miss Reeves are you done already?"

"Yes, it is not a hard potion sir. Veritaserum is used to get information out of people. Three drop and you would be spilling your deepest darkest secrets to everyone. I think the Ministry uses it sometimes when there's a trial for a criminal to be sure that they are telling the truth. It is the strongest truth potion ever invented." Hermione explained to Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn was very impressed with what Hermione said. He awarded her five points for Gryffindor. He also let her leave class earlier. Hermione walked past Lucius Malfoy and smirked. She leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Lucius eyes widened and he was stunned. Hermione gave him an evil grin and walked away.

James ran up to catch up to Hermione while she was walking to the library. Hermione turned to face James. He was smiling toward her. Hermione grinned and asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Professor Trawenly had a mental break down today so we have no classes for Divination." James stated. Hermione did not understand why they were taking that class. It was a ridiculous class to be taught by a crazy teacher Hermione thought. But she knew that Trawenly was special, she knew that the crazy teacher needs to be here for her protection for the future.

They walked in silence after that. Hermione had a lot on her mind since she talked to Dumbledore. All she could think about was what he said about their decisions. Hermione still to this day does not know how he knows everything before anyone decides their decision on the subject. Dumbledore is the smartest wizard that she knows.

"Hermione, earth to Hermione." James said waving a hand in front of her face.

Hermione came out of her thoughts. She did not realize that they were in the library already. Hermione turned to face James and smiled. James looked concerned for her. He knew that there was a lot on her mind and James just knew that she had to take her time to tell him.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just elsewhere." Hermione reassured him.

"So is it true that you made Lucius fly back to the wall without a wand or casting a spell?" James asked amused.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She started to blush when James went on a rant on how cool that was and that he wished he could have been there to see it. Hermione knew that Sirius had told her. They had their ways and Hermione knew every one of them. By now all the Marauders knew about what Hermione did.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Idea

Ginny ran into the library yelling,

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione and James looked up from where they were sitting. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her out of the library. Ginny took her into an abandon class room. Hermione was confused and concerned. Hermione turned to look at her best friend and asked,

"What was that for Ginny?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to know if you have been thinking the same thing that I have been thinking of. This has been going through my mind since we have talked to Dumbledore last time." Ginny stated.

Ginny watched as Hermione mutter a few spell. Ginny starred at her best friend confused. Hermione turned and faced her.

"Silencing charms and a ward to tell us if someone will try to intrude or ease drop on us. Now what is this that you are talking about?" Hermione asked.

"The only thing that has been going through my head is what Dumbledore told us. I think he just gave us permission to change the past." Ginny said.

"I was thinking of the same thing. But I am worried about the Paradox. I would like to exist in the future still. But I really think that it would like that idea. Let me do some research to find out more before we make a decision." Hermione explained.

Ginny watched Hermione walk back to the library. She was now alone in the abandon class room. She started to walk down the corridor alone in her own world thinking about her old friends and family. She really did miss her family; she missed her mom's cooking and Sunday's dinners for the family. She could never watch her brothers and Harry play quidditch in the back yard. Then she remembered Harry. She would never see her first love and try to give him another chance.

While Ginny was in her thoughts she did not realize that she bumped into someone until she was down on the floor. Ginny looked up and saw Regulus Black. She took his hand that he offered.

"I am so sorry Ginny." Regulus said.

"It's alright, I was not paying attention. I was in my own little world." Ginny said smiling.

She had not seen Regulus for a while. The last time she saw him was when he was holding her back when she tried to attack Sirius Black in the Great Hall. Ginny remember that day and she remembered how it felt having his arms around her. She did not want him to let go and when he did she felt empty. Ginny could not remember the last time she felt like that when someone held her.

"How have you been?" Regulus asked.

"I am doing good. How about yourself? How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I am alright." Regulus said. They sat down by the tree and continued to talk. Ginny enjoyed spending time with him. "How are everything been since the Great Hall drama with your sister been?" Regulus asked questioning himself.

"It is been hard on her. She tried to put all of this stuff about her family behind her. It was hard on her when it all happened but my family and I helped him through it all. It's just the school knows and this was supposed to be a new start for her. She has been through so much that I can't even explain." Ginny said.

"Yeah I bet. What about you? How are you with all of this drama?" Regulus asked.

"It's same old crap that I know how to deal with. Hermione and I have been through a lot and we just thought going to this school where no one knows us was going to be a new start, a fresh beginning." Ginny stated with a sigh. She thought about all the things she heard that the golden trio has been though and then the war for all of them. Ginny was just tired of the fight and she just felt like she had no more energy to fight but she had to fight for Harry and her family.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Broken

Regulus walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor's common room. It was near curfew and they did not want to get each other in any trouble. Regulus and Ginny stayed in silence all the way back to the patriate, neither of them knowing what to say. Once they got there Regulus turned to face Ginny and said,

"Good night Ginny. I hope everything turns out alright for you and your sister."

Regulus leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Before Ginny could say anything Regulus was gone. She just touched her cheek; she could not believe that he kissed her on the cheek. She entered the tower and saw that the Marauders were sitting by the fire talking. Ginny walked over to them and sat down in the plush chair. She faced all four Marauders and said,

"What are we boys talking about today?"

"We are not talking about anything dear Ginny." James said with a smirk.

"No, you four are planning something. But if you don't want to tell me that is alright. I can just give Lily a leak that something is going to happen and the Marauders are behind it." Ginny said with an evil grin.

"You ma 'ma are an evil little girl. But if you have to know it is….." Sirius said but passed when he was Hermione walking in.

The room went silence when they saw that Hermione had ripped clothes and you could see all of her scars. No one said a word and Ginny ran over to Hermione. Sirius was right behind her; he got their right before she fell into his arms. There was no movement, no one said a word. They did not know what to do.

"Peter go get Professor Dumbledore! Sirius we have to take her to the Hospital wing. She needs to get medical help." James said scared.

"Sirius, James is right. Hermione need medical help. She just pasted out in your arms. Trust me that those scars are not the worse." Ginny said.

Sirius picked her up and carried her bridal style to the Hospital wing. Ginny and the rest of the Marauders were right behind her. When they past Lily on the way Lily looked frantic and started to follow. James filled her in while they headed to the Hospital wing. Everyone was worried about their brainy friend. Ginny knew that something horrible happened to her. She knew that her best friend put up a fight with whoever did this to her.

Once they entered the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey ran from the back and said,

"Put her over there. Lily I am going to need your help. Get some ingredients from the back to start to make potions for this young girl." Lily was already grabbing things off the shelf when Madam Pomfrey was speaking. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know. She came into the Gryffindor tower like this. If Sirius was not beside her she would have collapsed onto the floor. We brought her here as soon as we could. She has been unconscious for about ten minutes now." Ginny stated.

Madam Pomfrey started to cast spells on her to detect any spells. She found a glamour spell on her and a few dark curses. Madam Pomfrey took the glamour spell off and the sight shocked her. The whole time everyone forgot about the Marauders until now. Ginny turned around to hear the gasping noises coming from the Marauders.

"You cannot tell Hermione that you saw her like this. We all know that she is a fighter but she gets very insecure about these scars. She has been through a lot to earn each battle scar." Ginny said.

"Ginny you make her sound like she has been in war." Remus said concerned.

Ginny gave him a sad look and then turned back to Madam Pomfrey and Lily watching them heal her. Madam Pomfrey turned to Ginny and asked,

"Has Miss Reeve ever been a victim to the Crucio curse?"


End file.
